


Will he starve without me?

by barbvin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, In a closet, Smut, and a bit of feelings, because that's my true kink, they just bang it out, what do you want me to say, with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbvin/pseuds/barbvin
Summary: Alice and FP go back into the closet right next to their old lockers because they both deserve to have a bit of a good time, but old feeling come back to haunt them.





	Will he starve without me?

It felt like she had traveled back in time 25 long years when she saw him walking down the hallway. And yes, FP looked as handsome as he had ever been.

The leather jacket was still a good look on him. It almost made her sad to think once they had both wore it with pride. But those days were gone and it was strange to say the least, to be both standing in the same place they had been when it all started.

“Alice. It’s nice to run into you here”, said a surprised FP, but she didn’t buy it.

“What do you want?” she snarled back, even though it wasn’t supposed to be mean.

They were on good terms. He had put himself at risk for her. She owed him her safety, and her daughter’s safety. He had comforted her, held her hand and whispered in her ear everything would be fine. But her guard was still up; her guard was always up.

“Jughead asked me to come, said he needed help with something”, he explained and his whole attitude changed, as he put his hands in his pockets and looked disoriented.

“Oh, yes! We need help hanging the posters”, she pointed to the wall in, what was really, a desperate attempt to look anywhere other than his face.

There was an entire pile of ‘Vote Bughead’ posters right next to an empty wall. Alice had mentioned to the kids they needed someone taller but she didn’t think Jughead would call his dad, he just didn’t seem the type of kid to rely on his father for anything. But then again she couldn’t say anything mean about him, FP had been there for her when she needed it.

And why did it have to be right there? Right where they had stood so many mornings, where he had smiled at her, where they had spent countless minutes kissing before being sent to class.

There was so much she wanted to say. Maybe apologize for the way she had behaved at Pop’s, for how she lost her temper, even thank him for supporting her.

Instead she stared while he started working, watching the patch of skin on his lower back that became visible when he raised his arms and his jacket moved up, the way that his hands carefully placed the pieces of tape on the corners and his fingers smoothed them down until they were perfect.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” he asked taking her by surprise. She had forgotten what she was doing, maybe even where she was.

“Not really but I should be leaving actually” It would be for the better, it would save her from the mess she could get herself into.

“It’s not like you have class or something”, he joked and she could tell he was smirking “you were always late anyway”

“Well, that was your fault”, she had fell for it and she should’ve been pissed.

“We had fun”, he added with a chuckle.

The message was clear, it was past tense. It was his choice as much as it was hers, that it stopped happening. They both had made it not fun anymore. Yet there she was, wanting to slam her body into his.

There was a pause.

Alice was always logical above everything else. Every decision should be taken for a reason, and every step should be calculated. Every choice she had to make in her life had been analyzed and evaluated thoroughly before she made a move.

“Remember that closet?” she asked, pointing at the door right next to him.

She didn’t think. She didn’t hesitate and she didn’t ponder at all.

The hallway seemed empty enough, so she grabbed his arm and pulled them both in. He didn’t complain or resist, he never had.

He was immediately pressing her against a wall. He remembered the closet as well as she did, and she remembered what the closet _was for_.

One of his hands slipped under her coat and settled on her waist, holding on tight and keeping her in place. The other one was on the side of her head, tugging back at her hair so he could get access to her neck.

He was always so damn quick. As much as she loved giving instructions and orders, it was a relief. He knew exactly what she wanted before she could even think about it, and he was always ready to please her, no matter when, where or how. It made so much sense why her younger self was head over heels for the boy.

“Do you want me to do it like I used to?” FP whispered, and something inside Alice was suddenly on fire.

His lips were on her neck as soon as she said yes. He wasn’t being gentle, she could feel his teeth on her skin but he quickly soothed it with his tongue, making her whimper and tremble. She hoped there would be plenty of marks left to remember it after he was done.

Her hands were tugging at his jacket until he finally realized and took it off. It felt like she could explode at any second if she didn’t feel every muscle on his back, so she put her fingers at work while he stayed focused on his task.

It wasn’t long until she was breathless and desperate, to a point she hadn’t gotten in decades. He could clearly tell, and he was enjoying it judging by the smile on his face.

But he slowed down right before he kissed her.

He took the time to look at her and to run his thumb back and forth along her jaw line. His palm was pressed to her back, pushing their bodies together. When their lips touched, it felt familiar, warm and right, so right.

So her coat came off and soon enough so did her shirt. And FP appreciated every inch of her skin as if he had never seen it before and as if it was the only thing that mattered in his entire life. She was very happy with that.

“Did you lock the door? We have to be careful-”, she interrupted herself with a moan when he bit her shoulder. 8

“We’re fine, _Allie_ ”, he replied, along with a chuckle “Can you just relax and enjoy for once?”

“You’ll have to help me with that”, she teased.

“I’m sure you’ll remember how to as soon as I-”, he said and made a pause, a dramatic pause.

And, though he took his time, the man dropped to his knees in front of her. His hands quickly dragged down her skirt and she stepped out of it, not wanting to waste another second. He looked hungry from that angle, but he seemed to be aiming all of his attention at her legs, placing kisses everywhere he could reach.

He also took off her underwear, but this time it was slow and he made sure to tease her every time their skin touched. Carefully, he lifted one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, preparing for the main event and helping her get comfortable.

He was holding her up, because he knew her well enough, and as soon as his face came even close to be between her legs, her whole body went soft and she could barely hold her head up. Her hands shot up to hold on to whatever shelf was available and try to not fall, and she could hear him laugh softly.

She was trying to keep her voice down but she was panting as soon as he started teasing her with his tongue.

Alice tried so hard to separate feelings from sex but everything was working against her. That was _their_ closet. So many secrets had been kept in there, so many touches and so much young dumb love. And as much as she thought that phase of her life was over, it was shocking how quickly she had gone back to the serpent leader, who was eager to satisfy her in any way he could and wanted it as much as she did, maybe even more.

He pulled her out of her thoughts when he suddenly stopped, and just as she started to complain, he slid a finger inside her. FP’s breathing was much louder, he was agitated. She was so relieved to know she still had that effect on him, he couldn’t control himself either.

“So you still want me to fuck you hard or have you gone soft after all these time?” he teased her after a very whiny sound escaped her.

“Please”, she begged before being able to form a coherent thought.

He complied, sliding another finger inside her. However he was still moving slowly and looking up. FP was always looking for a good show.

It must’ve been a good view, because after a couple minutes of hearing her muted cries he decided it was time to get started. The feeling was too good and even though they were locked in the tiniest room, Alice thought maybe she could see the stars.

FP started scissoring his fingers inside her exactly the way she liked it, while putting his mouth to work on her clit, and it sent her over the edge in just seconds. Her whole body tensed and shuddered as he helped her ride it out.

“Was that good?” he asked while rising to his feet again. There was a hint of insecurity that reminded her too much of a certain boy she had been with before.

“Better than I recalled”, she tried so hard to seem unimpressed but she was already the most satisfied she had been in decades. 

She threw her arms over his shoulders, both because she still needed support, and because the affection she was feeling was overwhelming. He replied with a smirk, not like the one before, but one that meant a million things she could never come to terms with.

The room fell into silence again.

Their lips moved close again, but didn’t quite touch. Alice just wanted to get that expression off his face and it worked well enough.

But she couldn’t help it. The sight of FP right in front of her, out of breath, heavy lids, mouth slightly open, was too much for her to handle. She dragged her tongue along his bottom lip, and he only smiled for a second before he was devouring her mouth again. The calm turned into frenzy once more.

“Babe, the shirt”, she whispered without thinking, while tugging at the fabric so she could feel his skin.

“What did you just call me?” he teased, but followed her lead.

“I will literally leave if you don’t get your pants off”

That, combined with her hand palming his dick through the jeans was enough to make him drop it off. As he pulled them down, Alice found a nice surprise. He was already hard, and it was all just for her.

“FP, I swear to god-”, she started to lose her patience as he took a break to feel the wetness between her legs.

He was there to please and he delivered. He slid inside her without hesitating. Alice mumbled random words while trying to adjust, but he laughed fondly which she found almost insulting.

But she was pushed against the wall, legs wrapped around him, impossibly close to him. It wasn’t the time to be mad, and she didn’t want to be either.

He was thrusting into her and although it wasn’t as fast as she’d like, he was going so deep she couldn’t possibly get enough air to talk. She was holding on to him for dear life, and _god_ she had missed him so much.

“Allie, I missed you”, he confessed softly, whispering into her neck, but she refused to acknowledge it.

“Fuck, you feel so good”, she steered away from it knowing she hadn’t been subtle but she wanted dirty talk, not that.

It wasn’t like he didn’t respond to that. He did fuck her harder, and left a few more bites on her shoulder. But there was something else to it. He was staring into her eyes and kissing the corners of her mouth carefully. He was caressing her legs and pressing his forehead to hers.

And suddenly they were 17 again. They were in love.

He pulled out and a cry escaped her. It wasn’t funny, he wasn’t teasing her anymore.

She turned around and pressed her body to his, knowing exactly what he intended. She let out a sigh of relief when he was inside her again, but he groaned hungrily this time.

FP’s arms were wrapped around her body so tightly she could barely breathe, but she didn’t want him to let go. Their bodies were impossibly close. She felt his hips slamming into his butt with every thrust, and she was trying desperately to keep her screams in.

“Can I tell you something?” it was obvious that he was trying really hard to talk, so it had to be important.

Alice couldn’t possibly make any sound. She felt like if anything came out, all of it would. It was going to be helpful if she could focus on his voice rather than his breathing, which was as bad as hers. She placed her hands over his arms, squeezing tightly, and rolled her head back over his shoulder, getting closer.

“I’ve thought about us coming back here before”, he started as he kept sinking into her “You know this is all I want, to see you like this, because of me. To fuck you until you scream my name. _God_ , I wish you could scream right now”

That was the last thing she needed. She covered her mouth and thankfully he took the hint, moving his hand over it. Alice took one of his fingers in her mouth, and hummed for him to keep talking.

“I missed the way you feel. I always think about it, _Allie_ ”

With one deep thrust she came again. The moaning was thankfully muted by his hand, but she was shaking in his arms for a bit. She let her head completely fall back on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

She was finally standing on her own when he started gaining speed again, so she helped pushing her body back into him. As he desperately tried to hold on to her, she placed her hands on his. They quickly intertwined fingers and he started placing kisses on the back of her neck.

It felt extremely intimate; something Alice hadn’t done in a long time.

“I’m so close”, he announced before he lost control.

She helped him as much as she could and tried to move with him as he came inside her. He groaned into her neck, making her giggle in a way that surprised her. Both of them hummed happily at the familiar sensation, arms still tangled around each other.

FP was placing small kisses on her back, on her shoulders, on her neck, anywhere he could reach. She was just happy running her fingers up and down his arm while she enjoyed the attention for as long as she could.

“I’m sorry”, he said out of nowhere and took her out of the moment.

“About what?” she asked first, trying not to make assumptions.

“Bringing up my feelings. You’ve always hated it”

And that was true, she had always hated it.

Maybe, to preserve herself, she would blame the lack of common sense in that moment on the oxytocin flooding her brain. She immediately turned around and pulled FP into a hug. He seemed as surprised as she was, having a delayed reaction. Alice rested her head on his chest and got lost in his heartbeat for a little bit, thinking it couldn’t hurt if she was careful.

“I think we should leave, considering where we are and all”, she let out after a couple seconds.

“Yeah, right”, he agreed, but looked extremely confused again.

They started to get dressed as fast as they could. Anyone who saw them would know, so speed was key if they planned to be discreet.

 “Alice, I don’t think this-”

“It’s fine. I’m fine”, she quickly interrupted.

“I still think we need to talk about-”

“Okay. Tonight at my place”, she said with a rare soft smile she couldn’t keep in.

After getting completely dressed, she took a step closer to him again. Trying to make things clearer, she stood on her toes and quickly pecked him on the lips before turning around to leave first.

She was overwhelmed with memories as she, once more, left the same confused boy, half dressed, with messy hair, in that same room.

“See you tonight”, he let out when she was almost gone.

But he wasn’t the same boy. He sounded sure, maybe even hopeful. The bags under his eyes were bigger and his wrinkles deeper. She had already broken his heart.

Maybe 25 years had been long enough to fix it; she would find out at dinner.


End file.
